Wizards of iCarly
by RyonaSensei
Summary: An adventurous and comedical ride. A progressing story to see if this will become a short Fanfic or if audience grows than a longer. This Fanfiction Romance Leads for: CarlyxAlex and SamxHarper so if that's not your cup of tea pass it up but even if it's not the story itself is still fun so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Big Trip

A boy was sitting on a stool as he looked toward the camera, "I will now let my puppet burp the alphabet while I drink a glass of water." He brings to drink the water as the puppet begins the alphabet. He managed the entire thing without a slip up as it returned to the hosts.

"Wow that was impressive!" Carly says.

"I'll say but I bet someone else could top that!" Sam says facing Carly.

"Let's see it then," Carly says welcoming the challenge.

Freddie plays the video from the computer, it shows of a girl balancing 4 dogs on her arms and 1 on her head as she hola hoops, Carly can't help but be impressed.

"Who is the winner of our new video of the week segment, be sure to go online and vote!" Carly says happily to the camera.

"And if you don't vote I'll have him pass those alphabets from somewhere else next time!" Same crudely says.

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!" They both say just as the laptop screen closes.

"Alex!" Harper says as she opens her laptop back up trying to wake it back up from automatic sleep mode.

"Harper, why do you even watch that show? It's just random internet videos and two girls who are completely different try and to be entertaining."

"I think two opposites can make for good entertainment," Harper says with her nose up high.

"You've been watching too many kid shows Harper," Alex says.

"Oh, oh Alex," Harper get's in front of Alex with the obvious look that she has a favor to ask.

"Harper, I'm going to need you to calm down, last time you got like that dad and I had to stop mom and Justin from calling an ambulance for you… somehow in all of that we ended up calling one for Max."

"How did that happen again?" Harper asks.

"Just tell me what it is Harper," Alex says sounding a bit impatient.

"Well, you are a wizard and we can teleport places so I was wondering if we could go to Washington to meet iCarly!"

Alex's head tilts to the side in disbelief at the odd question and request proposed by her friend, "Why would we possibly want to do that?"

"It would be amazing to meet all of them! I think Sam for one could really benefit from my high scene of fashion." Harper says nodding her head up and down.

"Yeah… It's up there all right." Alex heads down stairs toward sandwich shop and says "Even if I did want to go… which I don't. My dad would never let us use magic to go see them."

"I guess you're right, but since when don't you break the rules?" Harper asks with her arms crossed.

"Since I decided if there is nothing for me in it, I don't plan to get in trouble for it. Besides Harper, where would we even look? It's not like they have a big sign that says 'This is where we film iCarly!'"

Harper opens her mouth to respond but also realizes she is right so can only get a "gosh" type look on her face wishing she hadn't pointed that out.

"I heard iCarly," Justin says walking over with a scolding look.

"What about it?" Alex asks.

"I happen to not care much for it, it's just loud noises and girls who are total opposites trying to be entertaining on the internet." Justin looks at Alex and Harper, "Just the same it doesn't even work in real life."

"Great, last thing I need to have something I agree with Justin on," Alex says as she pushes by him.

Over in Seattle Spencer runs into the room, "Big news guys, you'll never believe it!"

"I already don't!" Sam says excitedly.

Carly raises her eye brow at Sam then goes over to him, "What's up Spence?"

"This Art Lady loved my masterpiece so much she offered us a trip over to New York! She wants to put it in auction!"

"That's awesome!" Carly says, "Wait, that means we get to go to New York?"

"We sure can, and imagine this: iCarly Episode in front of, Liberty Island?" Spencer says in a wacky sophisticated voice.

"That sounds like a great idea," Freddie says agreeing with Spencer.

"We leave Friday!"

"Will your mom ever let you go where she can't reach you?" Sam says as Freddie scratches his head trying to figure it out.

"We can always find someone else to hold a camera, not that hard."

"Hey!" Freddie says, "What I do behind the scenes is an art."

"Then where are the bidders for your art?" Sam says burning Freddie on the spot leaving him with nothing more to say. A few days later Friday came and they went off on the plane to New York, Freddie able to convince his mother to let him come along was not easy, it included her coming along.

Carly and Sam go off on their own as Spence goes to find the Hotel and Freddie's mom drags him away from the crowded New York streets. "This place seems pretty tame compared to the rest of this place." Carly says coming down the short flight of stairs, "Where are we?"

"Street says this is called Waverly Place… That sure is an odd name. I sure wouldn't name anything after it." Sam says walking ahead as she looks at a sign on a glass window, "Subway Sandwich Shop?"

"A sandwich shop?" Carly asks very confused about the subway part of it.

"Want to take a look inside?" Sam says, "It was a long trip I could use a sandwich."

"I bet it's expensive, I hear everything in New York is more expensive and you get less of it as well."

"Um, do they take the same currency?" Sam asks.

"Yes Sam, we're still in America."

"Just checkin'" Sam says on her way inside. They look around and find a seat, they look at the menu.

Alex walks over to them, "What can I get ya?"

"Well we're just visiting from Washington so we haven't been here before, what would you recommend?"

"Other than things with sauce it all tastes the same to me, mainly because I'm pretty sure we can't legally call it a sandwich when my dad almost literally rubs the meat on the bread." Alex says.

"Well, what is there for drink?" Sam asks.

"Well we have all kinds of ice with a splash of soda," Alex grins.

"At least she's honest," Sam says.

"You two almost look familiar," Alex says.

"We might know us from the internet; we're the hosts of the show iCarly. I'm Carly and this is Sam, Freddie is here with his mom." Carly says.

Alex shakes her head, "Nu uh doesn't ring a bell," Alex says. They look at the menu again and order their sandwiches.

Harper comes from the lair and walks up to Alex who watches her dad make the sandwiches, "Hey Alex how's it going?"

"Busy, which I hate, actually doing work is for people who do work."

"That is why they call it work, at least that's what I hear." Harper says with a smile.

"I'd stay and chat but I need to get this to Carly and Sam…"

"Carly..? And Sam..?" Harper asks.

"They said something about some internet show," The moment Alex says that Harper runs out of the kitchen and to them.

"Oh my gosh!" Harper says to them.

"Um hi?" Carly says not sure what is going on.

"I love your show and your website; I've seen all your episodes!" Harper says.

"Well it's always great to meet a fan of the web show," Carly says.

"And Sam oh my gosh, I wanted to meet you so that I could show you some of my fashionable outfits I think you might like."

"I'm pretty comfortable in what I already have," Sam says sitting back.

Harper puts his hand on her shoulder, "It's time to take a chance." She says with all the seriousness she has ever had.

Sam sits back and looks toward Carly who only laughs; Harper grabs Sam and pulls her up to go upstairs. "Wait!" Sam says, she grabs her sandwich, "proceed." Harper drags Sam up the stairs as she tries to enjoy her sandwich.

"Well your friend is hanging out with mine," Carly says. "You want to hang out? Maybe show me around New York a bit?"

"Nah, you'll be alright, New York is a grid."

Justin comes up to Alex, "Dad says if no one has any plans tonight it's a good time for a refresher on our lessons."

Alex looks down at Carly then up to Justin, she throws Carly's food in Justin's face. "Let's go!" Alex grabs Carly by the wrist and pulls her out Carly out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Wow," Carly says looking toward the State of Liberty with the ported binoculars, "It's even bigger in person."

"If it's a gift from France what did they do? Do they wrap it up as a Christmas present and send it over with a boat?" Alex says sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you've liked here your whole life, you should be able to appreciate what the statue means."

"Sure, it taught me that green should not be anyone's color." She laughs as she walks the other way and Carly follows.

"What's with you, you seen to have a bit of an attitude problem." Carly says.

"Don't worry, everyone gets used to it but it's also unnecessary." Alex says walking forward then looks back to see the uneasy expression on Carly's face. "Alright alright, I can try to lighten up on you."

"Hey Alex… Have you actually ever been to the Statue of Liberty?"

"No, the day everyone else went I stayed home and at popcorn, plenty of pictures on the internet."

"Let's go then!" Carly says.

Alex laughs at her for a moment then looks over at the look on Carly face then asks "Oh… you're serious?" Carly nods, "Oh my gosh, how do I keep being put in these situations?"

They both go along as in the Russo home Harper was showing Sam her clothes she had made, "This is a dress, made out of yarn?" Sam asks.

"It sure is, I even made a dress out of my hair once."

"How long did that take?"

"Well, I started when I first got a crush on Justin," Harper thought, "So around kindergarten."

Sam's eye widen at the odd comment and answer, she couldn't believe all the dresses and clothes she had. Sam sits down on bed and plops her feet up, "I'm good though, I happen to like the comfortable style I have."

"Oh come on, people on the internet would love to see my designs on you on iCarly."

"Sure would get a lot of views," Sam says and Harper nods, "They'd tune in just to tell their friends look at Sam in those freaky weird outfits. She definitely got dressed in the dark then promptly got hit by a truck filled with junk." Sam laughed at loud at her own comment but Harper wasn't laughing.

Harper picks up her dresses and puts them back in her closet, "What's up?" Sam says not realizing she had hurt Harper's feelings unaware of her strange sense of humor.

"I'm just putting away my freaky outfits," Harper says and walks out before Sam can try to make up for what she said.

Back in Alex's room, Alex falls on her bed face first, "Why is the Statue so big? Did we really have to go all the way to the top?"

"You sure enjoyed tossing things off and getting us kicked out," Carly says.

Alex grins with her eye brow raised and laughs victoriously, "So did you enjoy yourself?"

"First trip to Statue of Liberty and I'm kicked out, this trip has already been extremely eventful."

"Well, my dad says that every day with me is an adventure that he wishes he never got invited to." Alex says with a big smile.

Carly look inside of Alex's closet and pulls something out, "Is this a Tinkerbelle costume?" She asks.

"Don't remind me that's in there, I'm lucky that in the next presentation of Peter Pan Harper is going to be good and healthy so I don't have to be her again."

"What happened last time?"

"It got high jacked by a fairy," Alex says looking at Carly's facial expression having no idea what she meant which Alex was counting on. Alex takes part of it, "This thing really is an eyesore."

"I think it's cute, I bet it looks great on you."

"Well I do look good in most things," Alex agrees nodding her head. Just as Carly moves to put it back in the closet Alex moves the other way, they pull and it rips straight down the middle.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry," Carly says.

"Ah no big deal, I won't need it."

"Alex!" Justin runs in and Alex tosses the costumes so he doesn't see, "What is it Justin?"

"Harper has just come down with something…"

"What?"

"I don't know what but she won't be able to make the play, so you're Tinkerbelle… AGAIN!"

"No, no no no no no no no noooo…"

"Yes, yes, yes, yessss" Justin says, "Just practice your lines this time, for once!" Justin walks out not even noticing that Carly was standing there.

"How are you going to get that fixed?" Carly asked.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine."

Carly notices it's getting late so decides it's time to go but would see Alex later. She goes down stairs and finds Sam, "Ready?"

"I guess so," Sam says still feeling bad about Harper.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just ready to get out of here."

"Oh! I forgot to get my jacket," Carly says as she quickly runs back upstairs. In Alex's room she picks up the costume.

"Guess I'll need to fix this," Alex says dropping it on her bed and pulls her wand from her back pocket. "Black skies at night, fix it right." The wand fixes the costume as good as new and at the same moment she turns around to see Carly standing there. "Oh um," She finds her wand behind her back, "Hey…"

"What was that?"

"What's that?"

"That?"

"That which is?"

"What you're hiding behind your back."

"A stick…"

"A stick?"

"Yes…"

Carly changes the question, "How did you fix that?"

"I am an amazing sewer…" Alex says.

"I don't see any sewing equipment here…"

"How about we just agree to disagree?"

Carly picks up her jacket, "Alright…" Carly backs out slowly not sure what else to say. The last thing Alex wanted to do was tell her parents or Justin that someone had seen so she had to do the next best thing she could think of. She decided the next day to tell Carly the truth not sure how she'd react.

"You hide your lair in your meat cooler?" Carly says looking around it, "That explains the smell."

"That explains a lot about this place that you don't even want to know about." Alex says, "But look on a serious not, I have to be able to trust you not to tell anyone, at all."

"You'll trust me not to tell anyone?" Carly says.

"Yeah… I guess I do." Alex shrugged Carly smiles happily. It took them both a moment to realize they had both been smiling at each other for a moment before stopping. "So showing up for the disaster play?"

"I sure am," Carly says.

Not the answer Alex expected to hear she puts her hands on her hips trying to come up with something to make her not want to come, "Zeke is an awful Peter Pan…"

Days later the day they were to head back to Washington was the day of the play and the last iCarly episode from New York. Carly looks around, "Where's Sam?"

"No idea," Freddie says as he turns around and see's her and Carly notices as well.

"Had to do a last minute costume change," Sam says.

"What are you wearing?" Carly asked.

"A dress, made entirely out of lickerish," Sam says and shrugs.

Carly can't help but laugh, "Well let's get this show on the road." They do their show and as expected on the live take there were plenty of people with things to say about Sam's outfit but not all bad with how weird their show was they loved it.

By the end of the show Harper had seen her wearing and went down to where they had been filming and waited for them to finished, Sam sees Harper. "Hey look it's the designer of this amazing, dress you guys wanna meet her?"

Freddie presses the applause button as Sam pulls her in front of the camera, "Tell us about this dress and you of course." Carly says.

"Well, my name is Harper Finkle and I'm going to be a fashion designer!" She talks about her dress and how she made it, Sam was surprised to learn only 5% of it wasn't made from food, only 5.

They finished the episode, "Oh man now I feel bad, I felt so bad about what you said that I didn't feel well and now Alex is doing my part in the play again. We should go for support," Harper says.

"I'll go," Carly says, "You look like you have some making up to do," Carly says as she shovels off to the school.

"Look Harper, I'm really sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have." Sam says, "I had no idea so much work could go into this and by yourself."

"Thank you," Harper says with a smile and hugs Sam and Sam hugs her back. As they separate Sam leans in from side kissing Harper on cheek, "I'll see you again later?"

"Come back real soon, we'll always be here."

At the show Alex does her parts, though not perfect it was much better than the train wreck. The very idea of Carly being there had made Alex put even the slightest effort into it making it much better than a few weeks ago. Alex sees Carly was there and as the performance comes to a close and everyone applauds and takes a bow Alex sits in her costume looking down toward Carly. She smiles and waves down toward her and Carly waves back.

Afterward Carly gets to airport with everyone; she is just about to get on the plane as Alex arrives. "Hey wait up," Alex catches up.

"We'll see you on the plane," Sam says as the rest get inside.

"You did great there," Carly says.

"Ah, well it would have been better if someone through a pie."

Carly couldn't help but laugh at the odd comment. "Alex… I'll miss you back in Seattle…"

"Well, with the lair at our place we couldn't move if we wanted to… Come back some time, I'd love to see you again." Alex says as they both look down noticing they're holding each others hands. They both embrace each other tightly, "Goodbye Carly."

"Goodbye Alex, I'll be back again, I promise." Carly gets on the plane to return to Seattle.

Promising to return, a promise that would come to pass in 2 years.


End file.
